


Kind Of Funny

by yeshomodean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Carnival, Cas deserves better, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Human Castiel, Im ashamed of myself, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, bye, i just needed someone to treat cAS RIGHT, like literally pure fluff, someone give cas a rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeshomodean/pseuds/yeshomodean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>deanshoodie asked: <i>destiel carnival prompt(;</i></b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>“Why are we here?”</i></p>
<p>  <i>“Well, y’know,” He shrugs a shoulder, feigning nonchalance when every nerve on his body is standing on end at the plan he’s playing out tonight. “You’re human now. You know what it’s like to be dirty, hurt, weak, all that human stuff that drives us all crazy at times. So I figured, why not let you feel what it’s like to be a kid at a carnival?”</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>"Except I’m not a child.” Castiel points out, serious as ever.</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>“We’re all kids on the inside, Cas. You’ll see.” Dean says as he pulls into the parking lot.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Kind Of Funny

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on tumblr](http://wirchester.tumblr.com/) and send me prompts! any ship, any rating, any prompt.

“Here we are!” Dean announces as bright, colorful lights illuminate the road.

He watches a newly human Castiel looking out the window, fascination obvious in the way he leans completely against the door as if he wants to jump out of the car and into the lit up carnival.

“Dean, this is-” Castiel, with all these recently magnified senses, feels as if his body were vibrating with the energy exuding from this place. However, he’s still confused as to why Dean would bring him here when they are supposed to go grocery shopping. Sam is probably expecting them to be back at the bunker in no more than one hour. “Why are we here?”

Dean meets the former angel’s curious gaze, and feels a twinge deep in his ribcage. _Tonight’s the night._

“Well, y’know,” He shrugs a shoulder, feigning nonchalance when every nerve on his body is standing on end at the plan he’s playing out tonight. “You’re human now. You know what it’s like to be dirty, hurt, weak, all that human stuff that drives us all crazy at times. So I figured, why not let you feel what it’s like to be a kid at a carnival?”

“Except I’m not a child.” Castiel points out, serious as ever.

“We’re all kids on the inside, Cas. You’ll see.” Dean says as he pulls into the parking lot.

_You’ll see._

 

* * *

 

 

When Dean had said that back in the car, he didn’t expect any of this.

It’s only been half an hour since the start of their _date_ -well, Dean’s is the only one who knows this is a date, but who said the other party has to know too?-,  Cas already has two stuffed animals, three balloons tied to his hands and is eating his fourth cotton candy of the night.

“Dean! Dean! Look! Let’s go there!” The former angel exclaims as he jumps excitedly towards the Darts Game stand to their left.

“Cas, man, you’ve won all those prizes on the first try, someone’s gonna notice we got some skill and they’re gonna kick us out.”

The shorter man squints and cocks his head to the side, a gesture so purely _Cas_ that Dean can’t help but smile. “Why would they do that? Aren’t we supposed to win these things?”

“Well, technically, yeah.” Dean explains, “But these people don’t like us winning.”

Despite not being an angel anymore, Castiel can still pull off his _smiting face_ as perfectly as always. He walks up into Dean’s personal space, and says in a low, _dangerous_  voice, “I don’t care, Dean. There’s a toy guinea pig on that stand. _And I’m going to win it._ ” And just like that, the man walks up to said game, leaving Dean behind.

“Jeez.” Dean mutters under his breath, surprised at how literally anything is serious business to Cas.

When he catches up with Cas, the angel is on his last try, having obviously lost the first two due to him trying to shoot his darts while still holding all his other prizes and the cotton candy.

“Cas, you can’t win if you got all that stuff on you. Here, lemme hold that for you-”

“Why don’t you shoot for me?” Cas says as he hands Dean the dart instead. “I trust you to have excellent aim.”

Weirdly enough, Dean blushes, cursing himself for being _such a girl_ when he’s with Cas. He takes the dart and, as Cas predicted, it hits the center of the board easily.

Castiel _literally_ bounces, excited as the clerk reaches for the stuffed guinea pig sitting on the shelf, and welcomes the toy to his little family with a sweet smile.

“Thanks, Dean.” Cas stares at Dean with adoring, bright blue eyes when they leave the stand.

Dean feels like he’s about to melt right then and there, “Yeah, sure thing, Cas.” He says and drapes an arm over Cas’ shoulders.

When Cas doesn’t protest, he hugs him closer.

 

* * *

 

It’s nearly the end of the night when they stand by the end of the dock, facing the calm ocean of the east coast.

“So, Cas, how’d you like it?”

Castiel, who was staring into the sea, turns towards Dean with a slight frown. “How did I like what?”

“I don’t know, the carnival, your toys, tonight.” Dean huffs a laugh.

“Of course, uhm.” Cas looks away, once again to the water. “I know it may sound strange, especially coming from someone like me, like us, who have been alert and at war during our entire lives. But- For tonight, ever since we stepped into this place, I forgot about everything. About the world and its horrors, about the dark creatures among us, about-” He swallows a lump in his throat, willing it to go away so he can talk. “About me, losing my grace. I forgot and, well, it felt nice. More than nice, in fact, _awesome_ , as you would say.” He chuckles then, turning to look back at Dean, finding his green eyes and the overwhelming emotion in them. “I-” He starts, but is distracted by the shape of Dean’s lips and the urge to kiss them. Even worse, Dean chooses that moment to lick them and Castiel almost gives in, but decides not to risk his friendship with Dean. “I had a great time, Dean. It’s been quite refreshing. And I’d love to do this again sometime. Thank you, Dean.”

Dean can’t help his heart skipping a beat at the idea of going on another date with Cas - _Again_ , he thinks, _Cas doesn’t know this is a date_.

“Cas, I brought you here for a reason.” Dean starts, feeling his hands sweating and trying to keep his voice steady. He can’t even look at the man, choosing to look at his hands instead. _Why does he feel like a teenager on his first date all over again?_ “Cas, I- I don’t really know how to put it into words, but-” _God_ , he’s a babbling mess. “Listen, we’ve known each other for so long, we’ve fought side by side and- You know how I’ve said we’re brothers before, but I just- I don’t feel about Sam the same way I… feel… about, y’know, _you_.”

When he finally manages to heave a steadying breath and glance back at Cas, the man looks completely wonderstruck. He’s looking at Dean as if he’d hung the moon and Dean, who expected Cas to ask what he means or to outright let him down, feels a shiver go up his spine at the wonder in those blue eyes.

That is, however, for only a few seconds, because then Cas is dropping everything to the ground, grabbing Dean by the shirt and kissing him.

Standing on the tips of his toes, throwing his arms around Dean’s neck, Cas kisses him like it’s everything he’s ever wanted, and he feels like it might as well be. Because ever since he saved this man’s soul from the depths of hell, Castiel has never felt so drawn to anyone or anything. Even when he was an Angel of the Lord and committed to his heavenly duty, and even when he’d lost his memory after the Leviathan left his body- The only thing he could think about was Dean. This man, The Righteous Man, who gave up everything for the world, for his people, and Castiel was suddenly willing to give everything for his cause. For him.

When Dean finally kisses back, Castiel heaves a sigh. He was afraid he misunderstood Dean, but now he knows, _for sure_ , that Dean wants him back.

Dean can’t believe this is even happening, only clings to Cas like he’s the anchor keeping his feet on earth. He holds him tight, his arms around the former angel’s waist, and doesn’t want to let go.

And as if it were a damn chick flick -one of those Dean secretly loves-, fireworks start exploding on the sky, and Dean can only think of the sparks that flew when he first met Cas.

They part their kiss with smaller ones, like they’re unable to leave the other’s mouth once they’ve tasted it.

When Cas chuckles against Dean’s lips, Dean smiles automatically and asks, “What?”

“It’s just-” He giggles, unable to form words for a few short seconds. “The angels. They thought I was getting too close to my charge. You.” He pointedly pecks Dean’s lips once again. “I always denied it. Look at us now.”

Dean has to agree, it’s kind of funny, and chuckles too.

As he continues to kiss his angel with fireworks flashing on the background, he thinks of their story from beginning to not-quite-end and he thinks-

_Looking at it that way, it is kinda funny._


End file.
